Drakengard Story
by Waffail
Summary: Drakengard Story
1. Chapter 1

**Draken**

Draken, made up of four great countries...Gallaforth (The District of Shining Life), Gyedon (The District of Holy Aura), Tarora (The District of Dragon Fire) and Vengilai (The District of The Watchers). Such a peaceful land Draken once was, until one day...An idiot aura abuser planned to show Paladin's he was more powerful, as he did so, everyone around saw how dangerous aura can be...The Paladin fell dead from the aura blade...His soul cut into several pieces, right before The Senate of Gallaforth, the aura wielder shocked he had killed the man, he looked desperately to The Senate, Champion Valante stood and looked at him, raising his hand, a blast emerged from his palm, striking the man down for his body to be eaten by the rat's, he then looked around and that moment was when aura was banned from use in all of Draken...Year's after this, Elven aura holder's began to grow sick of this and chose to wage war against The Paladin's, The Senate, anyone who disagreed with aura's use, the war went on for several years, The Chaos began the very first day.

**Part I: Past Event's...**

**Chapter 1: First Impression's**

Emeric Damser walked through the training grounds, looking around at the Paladin's; he wished to become as strong as them one day, since now he was just a newbie. Emeric was a young boy, small and only the age of 14, short dark hair, he was not very strong at first. He turned to the shouting of his name and groaned, Jack, Kaiser and Lika were back to bother him again, as they ran to him, Jack tackled him to the ground and began to viciously beat him, ripping some of his hair out, Myst simply stood watching, his hood shrouding out his facial features, his eye then caught the Leonardo who was walking onto the scene, he also walked forward. "What's all this about then!" Leonardo shouted at the three boys. A small grin appeared on Myst's mouth as he glanced at the man. "Get lost ol' man, I'm givin' this kid what he needs to rough him up! He's too puny and scrawny to ever become a Paladin!" Jack shouted, a small look of sadness appeared in Emeric's eyes, and then Jack went back to beating him. Myst stepped forward, furious, he was only 19, yet, he knew how to defend himself "Leave off!" Myst shouted, pulling the boy away, Jack turned to bring his fist into Myst's gut, sending him back a bit. Jack raised his fists, Kaiser pushing Myst forward, Lika's fist connected with Myst's jaw. He eventually grew sick of this, Leonardo was simply staring to watch how the event unfolded, Emeric lay, too weak to get up, Leonardo eventually coming to his senses, tended to him while the fight was going on. Another punch was thrown at Myst, Myst reacted fast and dodged out of the way, pushing the boy from behind into Jack, the fist hit him instead. Another was thrown at him, panic struck the boy as Myst swiftly leaped out of the way, drawing his staff, it connected with the boy's back, the boy fell down onto Lika and Jack. They all scrambled to their feet, a shocked expression covered their grubby faces, Myst grinned at them, a small trickle of blood falling from a cut beside his eyebrow, the boy's gasped and ran off. Myst simply turned to Leonardo and Emeric, Emeric was now up on his feet, wounded still, but better than he was. "Quite a fight that was..." Said the impressed Leonardo "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I guess it's just one of those things you pick up..."

Leonardo grinned... "Hardly, anyway, what's your name boy?"

"Myst sir, yours?"

"I meant full name." Leonardo insisted on finding the boy's second name...

"Myst...Witherblade."

Leonardo stood, looking slightly shocked, the name Witherblade gave them quite a shock, for reason's Myst had known, but did not choose to bring it up, which was why he wanted to not say his second name, and hesitated when he did. "Leonardo...Why are you shocked by his second name..."

"Come with me Emeric...Myst, you may join us...I will tell you why inside boy..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tale's unravelled**

Leonardo led Emeric and Myst into a small room, where he pulled up three chairs by the table for them all to sit "This shall be a long story, so, would you like ale Myst?"

"That would be much appreciated sir..."

"I'll pour myself one also, Emeric, would you like anything?"

"I would thank you kindly for a glass of water...if it isn't a bother..."

"Not a bother at all my lad."

Leonardo poured the drink's, placing them down in front of each of them, he sat, a oil lamp providing light to the small room from on the table next to where Myst was sat. The room was silent for a few moments as Leonardo picked up his mug and chugged down ale, placing the cup down again, he began his tale. "Witherblade..." Leonardo said "Lukiza Witherblade led the war a few years ago..., he wanted to restore peace to Draken, as I presume Myst does now." Myst gave a small nod at this as Emeric looked at him. "Luzika led a part of the war...The Rebellion they are called now and then, this is where you come in Emeric, Luzika was head of The Rebellion, he fought alongside...your parent's in the war..." Emeric's eyes widened and exclaimed "No! They didn't die in war! Especially not with The Rebellion! They wouldn't...!"

"Unfortunately they did..." Myst said silently... "Your parent's made sure you were safe by leaving you with The Paladin's...I have been keeping a close watch on you Emeric...you are very important, you don't know how important..." Myst glanced to the pendant around Emeric's neck then turned back to Leonardo...

"As I was saying, Lukiza wanted to restore peace to Draken... But since aura was banned in Draken, The Paladin's are hated by The Rebellion, as The Rebellion are of The Paladin's, you see, The Rebellion are a large group of lunatic's with aura who use their magic for no reason..." Myst cleared his throat; Leonardo noticed the cold glare he was being given by Myst "Well, I mean some of them..." Myst's glare faded. The tale went on through the night, the chance where they got to leave was at dawn, the sun was rising, Myst had no need to rest though, Leonardo tried to force him to, each attempt failing. "Why do you think he will not rest?" Emeric asked Leonardo, curious "And...What did he mean I'm important...?"

"You will find out one day child, but now, you must go rest."

"Yes sir..." Emeric, completely exhausted, had to haul himself up the stairs of the fortress to get to his bed chamber's, where he then collapsed onto his bed, falling immediately into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Old Friend's...**

Myst walked through the town, glancing around, no one was there, it must have been due to what time it is, then again something kept bugging Myst..., where were the dead collector's? Where were the Thieves? Where most importantly was the town crier...? Myst felt uneasy about this...he felt something watching him, he turned quickly, grabbing a man that was leaping at him, hurtling him to the floor. The man stood up, turning out to not be a fully grown man but a boy of Myst's age, not a thief, as he stood the man's face was shown, Myst and him bursting into laughter. "Ikura! I haven't seen you in ages! Come, come! To the inn we go! Much we must talk about!" Myst said, leading Ikura off. The two boys came to the inn and sat down at a table, while Ikura ordered ale, Myst ordered coffee. "No ale for you this morn Myst?"

"Enough ale I have drank last night my good friend, I am worn out slightly, so a coffee should help me wake up."

"Why don't you rest then?" Ikura looked to Myst.

"I have more important things to attend to than rest."

"As you wish, we shall leave it with that, anyways what is it we must talk about?"

"You know how I was determined to look after that child?"

"Child? Oh! Yes? What was his name again...Eric...Ericya..."

"Emeric." Myst gave a small chuckle.

"That's the one, and go on."

"Well, he has finally become a teenager..."

"I should sure think so...12 years it has been you have looked out for that child..."

"And 12 years not wasted...He is very important to Draken, yet no one knows of this..."

"In what way...you always said he was very important..."

"My apologies but that does not concern you Ikura...Anyway! How were your travels!?"

"Interesting you could say! Travel across the sixth realm, find a girl, promise you would come back for them so that you can fulfil your destiny by attempting to defeat the four champion's of each corner of Draken, fail and luckily get away to come back and marry the woman you loved...The original sort of thing.." Myst burst into laughter at hearing this "That is hardly the original sort of thing Ikura!" He gave a small chuckle along with saying this.

"Oh shut up, it's original for a normal mortal...Not for a bloodmage...!" Myst clamped his hand on Ikura's mouth,

"If you haven't forgotten a bloodmage is most likely one of the highest aura holder's in the all of Draken, tell anyone, I'm more than dead, I'm massacred, got it?" Ikura shoved Myst's hand away.

"Right, got it."

"Good."

"Anyway, enough of my travel stories! How are you and disguising yourself amongst those Paladin's...?"

"It's difficult, The Paladin's are always checking on you and giving you hard tasks tempts you to use aura...I would turn into my Demonic form if I could...but, once again, massacred." Ikura gave a short sigh, then he looked to the window, a rotund man stood outside, a large beard ran down his stomach, a large handle of a hammer was wedged between his plump figure and his large leather belt, the hammer size ran down to his feet. Ikura was startled as this. "Must be off Myst, we will meet again possibly." Ikura smiled as he said this to Myst.

"I hope so my good friend, farewell." Myst replied smiling at his friend, Ikura then set off, running out of the door, he sprinted past the man, the man began to chase him down the street, as Myst had went out to see Ikura off, he chuckled as the man chased him "Ah Ikura...Always getting yourself into trouble..." he gave a sigh, then turned to see Emeric walk out of the fortress, along with his young female friend, Eris Bellanore. As they walked, he stepped in front of them, looking at Emeric. "M-Myst...!" Emeric looked up at him.

"Who's this? I don't believe I have met her..." Myst leaned over, taking Eris's hand and kissing it gently.

"T-This is...uh...Eris, Eris Bellanore..." Emeric stuttered

"Nice to meet you, Miss Bellanore, my name is Myst Witherblade..." Eris was still red faced and startled as the handsome boy had kissed her hand.

"O-Oh! Nice to meet you to Myst." Eris blurted out as she returned to reality from her day dreaming, Myst gave her a smile, then stood upright, letting her hand loose to fall back to her side. "Emeric?" Myst said to him.

"Yeah?" Emeric replied

"May I see that pendant that hangs around your neck...?"

"Sure...But, why, I noticed you were looking at it when Leonardo was telling us about you..."

"Just do as I say boy, this is important..." Myst snapped, Emeric quickly taking the pendant around his neck off and handing it to Myst, Eris watched, confused. As Myst took it, a small blue glow came from it, Myst smiling... "Good...You're growing stronger...Well; I must be off...Stay safe boy..." Myst turned and walked down the path and out of view, but the way he was headed was the docks... "Myst!" Emeric shouted after him, but no reply came, he was gone.

"What a charming, handsome boy..." Eris smiled, blushing, she was the age of Emeric, Emeric simply clenched his fists, having a love for Eris that he had kept secret, he relaxed and went back to staring down the path.

"Anyway..." Emeric said, breaking the silence. "The exam, so what you have to do is, The General send's in a few Knight's and makes them fight you, what you have to do is simply kill them all, got it?"

"How many Knight's?" Eris asked.

"About...20-30." Emeric said, startling Eris.

"20-30 Knight's?! And I have to kill them all?!"

"Correct." Emeric nodded at her.

"I can't...I'll die easily..." Eris bowed her head.

"No you won't! You're strong and intelligent! Great with battle strategies and great with a sword, you'll do excellent!" Emeric planned to give her courage, apparently succeeding. "Thanks Emeric." She smiled, then ran off to the training ground's to practice some more. Emeric turned once again and looked down the path, sighing.

The next day was the exam day, Eris was already nervous, Emeric could see that, at the same time, he was nervous for his friend, but tried not to show it, she walked into the spar room, where The General was sat, one of the Champion's of Draken was stood by his chair, the both of them looking at the nervous girl "Let the exam...BEGIN!" The General shouted, Knight's running into the room, blades drawn. Emeric watched the battle from the sidelines, nervous. Myst walked up the stairs and into the room, walking to Emeric's side, he watched also, yet not nervous. "She's going to do fine Emeric..." Myst said, stood beside him.

"How would you know Myst...One could strike her down from beh-ERIS BEHIND YOU!" Eris turned, bringing her blade into the Knight.

"See?" Myst said, smiling "She's got it under control." Emeric sighed and relaxed.

"You're right Myst...She'll be fine..." Emeric smiled. The fight went on, blood splattering the floor, when it had finished, the Knight's lay dead, Eris had a deep slash in her back. Emeric was shocked as he saw this, but left it.

The General stood from his throne, walking up to Eris...Arms folded behind his back, he was leant forward. When he got to Eris, he smiled. "Congratulation's Miss Bellanore! You are now the newest Paladin!" Eris's face lit up, joyous, she smiled and ran to Emeric "I passed Emeric! I'm a Paladin like you!"

"I knew you would Eris" Emeric smiled.

"Congratulation's Eris, you were spectacular." Myst smiled at her.

"O-Oh, thanks Myst." She blushed and smiled at him, hugging him; Myst was startled by this, but hugged her back, ruffling her forehead as he chuckled.

"Shall we go to the tavern and celebrate?"

"Sure!" Eris smiled up at him, pulling back from the hug.

"Great!" Myst led Eris away; Emeric sighed and followed after them. They got into the tavern; Myst couldn't take his eye off of the slash down Eris's back... "Eris?" Myst asked.

"Yes?" She smiled at Myst.

"Would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

"Not at all..." Myst led her out of the tavern and into a alleyway.

"We're friend's right?" Myst asked her.

"Yes...Why?" She asked curiously.

"Can you keep a secret...?"

"Yes."

"Well...I'm the leader of The Rebellion..."

Eris looked shocked, and then started to stutter words, but she just couldn't manage to say them "Try not to be scared..." Myst said as he grabbed her arm, leaning in, her eyes widened, her face went red, Myst smiled at her, a glow appeared from Myst's , then, Eris's back glowed, the wound on her back vanished. Emeric walked out to see what was taking them, seeing the kiss; he clenched his fist, and then ran back inside. When Myst finished healing her, he let the unconscious girl down gently and picked her up, carrying her into the tavern, up into a room, he then walked back downstairs and out, ignoring the drunkard's that are partying and laughing, he walked down the same path as he did and vanished at the end of it.

Week's passed, Eris was still unconscious, Emeric was frantically trying to awake her and trying to find the where a bout's of Myst, he knew he needed his help. He kept thinking Eris was dead, her body left to rot in that horrid tavern room...


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2: The City of Murasa **

**Chapter 1: Murasan Traditions**

Myst walked through the forest, his hood up and his head down, his black shaggy hair shrouded over his face, the shadows of the trees arched over him, screeches echoed through the forest, shape's of various sizes rushing through the tall grasses between the trees around him. He had strayed from his path in the attempt to make it through the forest to reach the Didian road which should lead back into Gallaforth by cutting through the city of Murasa, leading on through the caverns of Didian. Myst walked for hours, constantly looking at the floor to find the path but he was lost to the labyrinth of a forest, he thought he would be in the forest for the rest of his life, to be left to the vicious swarming moths sucking him dry of his blood drop by drop. Myst groaned after walking for many miles, he thought it would now be best to give up, he sighed and purposely fell backward, his head striking the ground hard, he yelped and sat up, clenching his head, turning to look down. "Stone...?" He questioned, yet no one there to hear him. "Stone...!" He sprawled to his feet, looking down at the path in front of him, then behind him to once again see the path. "The Road of Didian, by the God's!" He exclaimed, immediately, he began to run down it. After hours of running, the forest ended, in the distance, Myst saw the city of Murasa, sighing of relief, he took a large breath and continued running.

As he reached the city gate he heard a shout of a Guard. "Halt!" The Guard shouted down at him from the city wall's "What is your business in Murasa!?" The Guard questioned Myst.

"I have only the business of coming to this city to pass through, onto the road that will lead me through to Gallaforth, into the city of Daiten!" Myst replied, shouting up to the Guard.

"Tell me, what your name is!" The Guard shouted down to Myst, Myst thought about making up a second fake name.

"Myst Argora!" Myst replied, lying.

"What is your occupation?!" Shouted the Guard.

"I am a Paladin of Gallaforth! Which is why I intend to pass through to, so if you would be so kind to open the gate!" Myst shouted.

"I am deeply sorry Paladin sir! I will open the gate right now!" The Guard said, quickly calling for the gate to be opened. Myst thanked the Guard as he strolled through the gate.

As he got into the city centre, people were rushing around, Merchant's shouting, Guard's leading people through the arena. Myst shouted to one of the people "Excuse me sir! What's going on?"

"You do not know?! Aios is fighting Gondaro in the coliseum today!" The man replied, running off.

"Aios and Gondaro...?" He asked himself, then shouted to another man running by "Sir, can you tell me who Aios and Gondaro are?" He questioned the man.

"Hah! Only the infamous brother's of Murasa!" The man replied

"Brothers, if they are brother's then why do they fight?" Myst asked.

"Some say that Aios stole the wife of Gondaro, Gondaro chose to attempt to steal her back, it only resulted in her death." The man said quickly

"Is that so..." Myst said.

"You should come and see the battle!" The man said.

"I shall, thank you." Myst said, the man running off along with the crowd, Myst keeping out of the commotion, launched himself up onto the rooftops, jumping chimney to chimney toward to coliseum. When he had reached the coliseum, Myst leaped from the chimney, grabbing one of the wooden beams that are impaled in the side of the coliseum walls, he swung to another, landing on his feet on this beam, he began climbed the wall, using crevices to pull himself up the wall of the coliseum. He stumbled a few times before reaching the top, he pulled himself up onto the wall, looking around at the people pushing and shoving to their seat's to watch the battle which was about to commence. As the last people took their seats, the King walked out onto his royal seat, his advisor's and daughter along with him. "People of Murasa! Today only one of the twin's of Murasa will remain, as they fight, TO THE DEATH!" As the king shouted this, people began to cheer. "Let the battle, begin!" The King shouted, the two gates at the side opened, the brother's running into the middle of the arena, their sword's clashing, Myst winced, perched at the top of the coliseum, he had to stop this, as his intention was to restore peace to Draken. Aios swung his blade, causing a deep slash down the chest of Gondaro, Gondaro stumbled forward, only to turn and bring the flat of his blade into the cheek of Aios, sending Aios to the floor. Gondaro held his blade to Aios' neck, he raised it, at his opportune moment, Aios rolled to the side, standing, he grabbed his blade, which fell to the floor when Aios fell, and brought it into Gondaro's shoulder. Gondaro fell to the floor, Aios raising his blade, he began to slam it down, Myst's eyes flashed a blood red, the blade halting, Aios unable to move his body, you could see him struggling to try. Gondaro left "It seems the God's are on my side brother!" Gondaro grabbed his blade, swinging it to Aios' head, the same happened to Gondaro, his body froze up and he couldn't move anything except his eyes. "What kind of sorcery is this, aura is banned in Draken!" The King shouted, Myst began to walk into the centre of the arena, the boy walking to the twin's, he removed their blades and they fell to ashes, the twin's still struggling to move. "What a terrible day it is, to see brother's fight!" Myst shouted. "I have heard of what has happened between the two, but they do not know how lucky they are to still be brother's, to still have each other to look out for, to still have family!" He said looking around at the people sat in the coliseum, muttering happening in the crowd's. "12 years old I was! When I heard my older brother Trent had been killed in the war a few year ago, along with my father Izuka and my mother, Kyari!" He shouted, looking to the King. "I shall not bow down to you, but order you, your majesty, stop this fight!" The crowd's booed, shouting at Myst for what seemed to be an idiotic idea to them. "Do you not see, people of Murasa?! Draken is dying! The culture falling apart! Once, the four kingdom's lived in peace, then that grave day, aura was banned from use! Then the war was started and now, the people of Draken only want bloodshed! Death! I _am_ the leader of The Rebellion, I _am_ Myst Witherblade, and my intention is to restore peace to Draken, so I shall say again, stop this fight!" People began to think this time, then the crowd looked to the King, who stood up. "My people." The King said "It seems, the betrayer of Draken is right, even though, he is the leader of Draken, I am sure we have learnt something, so, I do not want any harm to come to this boy!"

"I'm 19, a young adult at the least..." Myst muttered to himself.

"The fight is cancelled!" People shouted at this, many disagreeing "That is my final word!"

People groaned some still shouting as they were made to leave. Gondaro and Aios were unfrozen, the both of them falling to the ground, they stood, turning away from each other, they walked away. The King and his daughter walked out onto the arena to greet Myst. "I thank you." The King's daughter said "My name is Myura, me and my father wish for you to join us in our feast tonight; you will be treated as the guest of honour."

"I thank you for the offer, but I must get going on to Gallaforth." Myst replied.

"But I insist!" Myura quickly said, Myst giving a small chuckle.

"I suppose some food and drink would not hurt..." Myura smiled as Myst said this.

"Great!" The King said. "This way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2: The Betrayal of The King**

The King laughed as he sat with Myst, his daughter sat the opposite side of the King. "I must say your majesty, this feast is quite spectacular." Myst said to the King, laughing.

"You haven't had a drink yet!" The King said.

"I suppose I could do with an ale perhaps?" Myst said with a chuckle.

"Of course, of course!" The King said, shouting a waitress over. "Wench! An ale for me and our guest, bring it fast!"

"Yes your majesty!" The waitress said, rushing off, coming back minutes later with two goblet's, filled with ale. The King grabbed a goblet and drank. "So Myst!" He laughed. "Who _exactly _are you?" The King asked.

"I'm afraid that question is far too personal, I tell no one but the people I love of who I am exactly." Myst replied

"I don't blame you, now drink up, drink up!" The King shouted, drunk already. Myst grabbed a goblet, looking into it; he threw the goblet to the side. "You try poisoning me?!" He stood quickly, shouting at the King. People gasped and looked to the commotion as the goblet clattered against the floor. "Poison?!" The King shouted "I would never!"

"Hah!" Myst shouted. "I am disgusted! You brought me here, fed me, made me felt as royal as General Gadfor of Gallaforth, head of the Paladin's, just so you can poison and capture me?!"

"No never!" The King protested.

"I'll not have it!" Myst screamed, running to the door.

"Guard's!" The King shouted, the door slammed shut, the Guard's preventing Myst from leaving, a squadron of Soldier's coming from the door's coming from each side of the castle. Myst was surrounded and outnumbered as the Soldier's encircled him. Myst looked up, catching a glimpse of the chandelier swinging slightly, hanging from the castle dome like roof. Myst ran forward, jumping, his foot came into contact of one of the pillar's holding supporting the castle. As he used his foot to push off, he back flipped up toward the chandelier, he hooked his feet onto it and swung up to grab it with his arms. Climbing up through the gap in the chandelier, he stood on the centre steel ring, using one metal pole that led to the outer ring to scurry across to it. He looked to the other chandeliers and the hexagonal shaped window of different colours. He jumped to the next chandelier, stumbling, he jumped to the next, stumbling, he jumped to far back, not reaching the next one on his feet, he fell before it, grabbing it with his hands, he swung and smashed through the window, landing in a cart of hay just out by the stables. Soldiers came rushing out into the courtyard, wondering around the castle to find Myst, one coming by the cart of hay Myst was hiding in, he stood and looked around the stables for one moment, the next there was a small shout as the man was dragged into the cart of hay and killed by Myst. When the man was gone Myst climbed from the bucket and climbed up the stables and onto its roof, climbing up the side of the castle, he spotted a tower in the distance. He nodded at the tower and climbed onto a wooden beam coming from the side of the castle wall, looking to the wall that surrounds the perimeter of the castle. Myst jumping from the beam, he un sheathed his blade, launching it at the wall, it spun and cut straight into the wall, jamming there, Myst came down and grabbed the hilt of his blade, hanging from it. He turned to his side and swung diagonally upward to land on the wall perfectly. Walking over to his blade, he ripped it from the wall, as he turned to run an arrow flew into his shoulder, making him stumble before jumping to a roof.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 3: The Escape from Murasa**

Myst walked through the suburb's of the town, looking through the alley's into the city centre where merchants are running wild, selling, Myst heard the clattering of a group of Guards' heavy armour, he stood against the wall, as a group of Guard's walking down the alley way, they turned round the corner, Myst was gone, up on the roof. The Guard's walked on, Myst jumping down as they did so, a young Guard at the age of 14 at the least heard this, turning, he shouted, before the Guard's could react a shuriken flew into the young boy's neck, sending him to the floor, the Guard's looked shocked at this, then, another shuriken flew into the head of the Guard at the back, then another came into a Guard's back, a moment later, the Guard's lay dead on the floor, in a pool of their own blood. Myst looked around, holding his blade and awaiting attack, instead, a figure walked up behind him and smiled, greeting him with a "Hello Myst." Myst turned, yelping, sending the figure backward into the dark.

"Who are you?!" Myst shouted at the figure.

"We only spoke a couple of weeks ago Myst!" The figure laughed.

"I recall no meeting with you!" Myst shouted once again, the figure stepping from the shadows, grinning, Myst was shocked by this "Ikura!" He shouted, Ikura laughing, the next minute, his laughing was interrupted as he fell to the floor by a blow to the face of Myst's fist.

"I could have taken them!" Myst shouted, laughing as he helped Ikura up.

"Well I got the kill first." Ikura and Myst laughed together. "I hear your name being spread across Murasa, what did you do?"

"The King attempted to poison me, I killed a few Guards to escape the castle, but I got out, now they are looking for me, which is why I intend to escape Murasa." Myst replied.

"Escape Murasa? Crazy talk, the Murasan's are the most barbaric fighter's in the whole of Gyedon, you'll never make it out of here with all of your body." Ikura chuckled nervously.

"Well one man must try." Myst nodded at Ikura.

"Then let me accompany you." Ikura smiled. "We must stay hidden though until night, that is when we may have the opportunity to escape, all the Murasa tend to feast on nights." Myst once again nodded, then turned and walked on through the alleyways.

After hour's of hiding as they made their way through the darkness of the suburb's of Murasa, it came to night time, Ikura nodded at Myst and they walked out into the centre of the town, hardly many people were around, most were feasting like Ikura said, it had been obvious because of the laughter coming from houses, the unlucky Guard's had to stay on duty and guard the city. Myst and Ikura walked up to the wall, Ikura grabbed the two blades from his back, Myst grabbing his two staff's that were gifted to him by the God Equinox. They looked at each other, nodding along with a small grunt to each other, they began to scale the wall, Ikura using his two blades to stab the wall continuously upward to climb, Myst impaling one pole in the wall, jumped and placed another, landing on it perfectly, he jumped, taking his metal arrow whip, he whipped it down to bring back his staff's. As they reached the top, they were attacked by Guard's, Myst brought one staff into a Guard's stomach, as he doubled over, he slammed it down on his back, turning, he slammed both staff's against another Guard's face, sending him over the wall, Ikura ducked over as Myst jumped, slamming his staff onto the top of another Guard's head, fracturing his skull, he slammed his other staff upward on his chin, sending him to the floor, groaning. "Great, now all we need to do is get down." Ikura mentioned to Myst. "Like this" Myst grinned and front flipped down, head aiming to strike the ground, at the precise moment in time, he slammed his staff's into the wall and was sent over, his feet now aimed at the ground, hanging by the staff's just a few feet from the ground , pulling them from the wall, he dropped gently to the floor. Ikura gulped looking down at Myst, then jumped, clicking a button on the hilt of his blade, he threw the blade at the wall, and it extended like a whip, stabbed into the wall and caused Ikura to swing, slamming into the wall and fall onto his back, his blade coming from the wall and the flat end of the blade hitting on his chest. Myst chuckled, grabbing his blade's, clicking the button again on one's hilt, the whip went away and it turned back into a sword. "Idiot." Said Myst as he laughed at Ikura. "Shut up." Ikura said, climbing to his feet "Now, on we go, if we keep heading on through the night we should reach the Krian Sea, if we get a boat we will make it to...Where are you heading?" Ikura asked Myst.

"Gallaforth." Myst replied, smiling at his friend.

"Gallaforth? Oh that will take us but an hour to reach when we set sail."

"Right." Said Myst as he started walking, Ikura quickly hurrying after him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 2: Captivated **

Myst groaned as his eyes flickered open, looking around at the wooden walls, he then noticed Ikura's still unconscious body. He attempted to move his arm's, but chains were restricting him up against the wall, he shook his arm's viciously to attempt to rip the chain's away, no luck came of it. "Ikura..!" Myst whispered to Ikura, hearing him groan, he once again whispered his name. "Ugh...Myst?" Ikura questioned, his eyes beginning to focus on the figure at the other side of the large crate. "Yeah, it's me, focus." Myst replied.

"What happened?" Ikura asked Myst, still attempting to figure out where they are.

"Last I can remember we were knocked unconscious by a bunch of attacker's, now here we are..." Myst replied

"Well...Whatever happened we need to get out of here." Ikura mentioned to Myst

"I know that..." Myst replied, rolling his eyes as he once again shook on the chains "Blast it all! They won't come loose!" Myst shouted, Ikura inspecting the chains.

"And that's because they're dragon scaled chains." Ikura mentioned as Myst stopped shaking.

"This always tends to happen to us..." Myst chuckled.

"Well, to be honest, you've got a bounty on your head for over 50,00 golden ingots _and_ we just killed a few guard's at Murasa in our escape..." Ikura replied.

"I guess you're right there Ikura...Well, you always come up with the plans, what have you got?" Myst seemed to put pressure on Ikura, as he always does.

"Well...since it falls to me again...try and pull your leg up to your waist and push that dagger from it's sheathe, it's only a soft material so you should be able to break through it..." Ikura planned, a grin upon his face. Myst did as he said, pushing the dagger through it's sheathe, the kick making it slide into the middle of the floor. Myst then kicked the dagger's hilt to flip it, then kicking it again to get it up to his face, he grabbed the blade in his teeth as it came toward him, then standing up, his arm's still bound up against the wall. With the dagger in his mouth, Myst attempted a jump backward onto the wall, he succeeded in this, his head now looking at the floor, he reached down with his mouth and placed the dagger end in the lock, twisting it with his teeth and tounge, second's later, the lock flicked, the chains dropping from his wrist and falling to hang from where they are attached to the wall. Grabbing the dagger in his free hand, Myst worked on the other lock, the clicking happening again. Myst sighed of relief as he grabbed his wrist's, shaking his hand's back to feeling, them being numb, he walked over to Ikura, then fell, the box being lowered from the back of the cart they were being transported on. "Shh stay quiet..." Ikura whispered to Myst, his eyes on the lock of the crate entrance.

"This is our chance to escape..." He worked quickly on Ikura's lock's, then got back to where his chains were, pretending his hand's were in them still... Ikura winced as the sunlight was set upon his eyes, the crate swinging open. A man with a scarf wrapped around his lower face walked in, his long white hair flowing behind him.


End file.
